The End is Just the Beginning
by ShinigamiRuby
Summary: The world is consumed by Chaos and everything has ended. Lightning reawakens with new power and she's going to make good use of it. Caius will pay for all he has done, this she swears. However, she's going to need help. Future Light/Vanille
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Authors Note: Hello all, Dee here. First and foremost, this story is going to contain heavy SPOILERS for the game, there will also be eventual shoujo-ai content, so you have been warned! Read at your own discretion. For now the rating will be T, it may go up later, we'll just see where this goes. Beta and edited by my sister: HalfAnAngel21. Characters belong to the masterminds of Square-Enix.

So after beating FFXIII-2 and being more than a little saddened by the ending I came up with this idea to dull the ache. The story will start at the end of the game, and will be my own vision of what I feel could happen after it all. It will probably start quite slow, so please be patient as I build it all up. Reviews are encouraged to further motivate me and help keep the chapters coming at a steady pace.

Also! I do want to point out that obviously my image of Valhalla is quite different to how Valhalla is perceived in mythology, and I ask that people PLEASE DO NOT try and compare the two, as I am making up the rules as I go and will continue to do so. This is, after all, my story, so please do not complain to me about how incorrect it might seem. If it bugs you I am sorry and you should turn your attention elsewhere.

Other than that, Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 Prologue<p>

The future was saved, changed from a fate of no humanity, no future. It was supposed to be the perfect ending to a happy story. Everyone would be reunited and live in the new timeline, even Lightning would return to her sister. But fate had a twist in store, something no one had anticipated.

Serah was collapsing, her frail body could no longer support her as her life faded away. Noel caught and cradled her unmoving body, unable to stop what was happening. His mournful pleas would fall upon deaf ears. Hope looked on distraught and confused, nothing about the current situation made sense to him. The future had changed, and Serah suffered the brunt of the damage. She saw the change in the timeline, and her fate was unchangeable.

But fate had one more cruel surprise as Mog fell into Hopes arms. "The Goddess, she's gone." These were the poor creature's last words as the life was ripped from his tiny body.

It didn't take but a second for Noel to understand what had happened, or rather, what was happening. He may not have intentionally stabbed Caius, but ultimately that is what had happened. The goddess' heart, which was housed within that man's chest, had ceased beating. He had unwillingly killed the goddess with his own hands.

However, there was no time to mull over things, as the sky began to fill with ominous clouds. Valhalla's gate, a massive glowing portal, appeared in the air and darkness began to pour out of it. Corroding and destroying everything it touched. The fearful screams and cries of an entire populace could be heard for miles, as they too would see no mercy.

Chaos, that is what everything became as the worlds of both Bhunivelze and Gran Pulse were consumed and transformed into a new Valhalla. Everyone perished and nothing was spared. Or so that is what we are led to believe.

* * *

><p>Valhalla is a place that exists beyond the reaches of time, and many odd things can happen there. There is no life to be found, only death and chaos reign. However, even against the odds, a tiny ray of hope still exists. The shimmering light is bright and growing in strength as it sends pulses of energy far and wide. A new beginning in this endless struggle of life and death.<p>

Within the heart of Valhalla, a phenomenon is occurring. A contradiction perhaps, or merely the pure will and strength of a single individual to change everything. A blinding light is engulfing the whole of the open structured room, centralizing around the throne of the Goddess, or what was once called the Goddess' throne before her death anyway.

The empowering light is warm and filled with energy. It expands quickly to the farthest shores of Valhalla and then slowly ebbs, returning to the source. As the light withdraws and shrinks revealing the odd city structures, it also reveals something else, people. There were people everywhere throughout the city, past residents of the worlds that had disappeared during Chaos' rampage and destruction. More and more citizens were emerging, all looking as confused as the next as to why they are standing in this strange, colorless place.

As the light begins to give off a few final pulses, it seems everyone receives a memory not of their own, and everything becomes clear to all. They were revived, brought back from beyond death, but by whom or by what power, they did not yet know. The empowering light faded from sight.

Back within the heart of Valhalla, a lone, glowing figure was sitting atop the throne, the last shreds of light being absorbed into their chest. The figure, now clearly a woman, inhales a deep, steady breath. Stormy aqua eyes peer open slowly, their hues shifting in the light. Her gaze is icy and cuts through the air, seeing all and everything. Her faint pink hair shifting in a gentle breeze that blew through the open room.

Lightning, the Goddess reincarnated, gifted with immense powers sits upon the throne of what is now her kingdom, her world. Why she was given this power, this fate, she does not know. Perhaps it is a final act of Etro's blessings, or perhaps it is the will of something else. Either way it doesn't matter. What does matter is that she knows she will use this to her advantage and make things right.

Caius is alive, she feels it, and surely he will come to ruin everything that is just being gifted to humanity. Lightning, however, will be ready and she will see to it that everyone reaches a brighter future, together.

"Serah…." her soft voice echoes out from a whisper. She exhales a soft sigh, a miniscule smile gracing her lips.

She knows she must gather together those who will chose to fight for her, become her warriors, her Valkyrie, her elite. The sooner this task was done, the better. War will soon be upon them once again. Her thoughts reach out to every citizen, she can feel all of their emotions, fear, anger, sadness, hope. Few stand out from the many. Those who wish to rise and fight for the future will surely get her message and seek her out. It is now that she has to wait, that is all she can do, for now.

* * *

><p>AN: I do hope everyone has enjoyed this prologue, I had fun creating the setting and finally getting this gnawing idea out of my head, well, getting it started at least. Commentscriticism, again, are welcome. Til' next time.~ ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 Convergence

**A/N:** First off I want to thank those that reviewed the prologue, your support is greatly appreciated. Secondly I want to apologize for this one taking as long as it did to get out. I have many different artistic projects going on, making Lightning's armor/outfit from XIII-2 for cosplay purposes being a main one. Also drawing up a sort of cover page for this story which will later be posted to my deviantArt, the link is on my profile page if you wish to see it once it is up. This chapter is also un-beta'd, so another apology for any grammatical errors, I really tried my best but let me know if there's anything unbearable that I should fix, hehe. Now without further ado, I give you the next chapter!  
>Oh and <em>"Italics"<em> = thoughts  
>Enjoy~<p>

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Square-Enix, I'm just using them for my own entertainment.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 Convergence<strong>

Valhalla may be timeless but it felt as if days had passed since her awakening and Lightning was growing impatient. She sat relaxed on her throne, eyes closed as if sleeping. She was not asleep however, even with closed eyes she could see everything that happened around her.

Still she waited for people to arrive, to swear themselves to her and be given a gift of immortality and strength beyond comparison, to become her personal guards and warriors to protect humanity. It wasn't much longer before she felt the presence of the first few to approach her halls. They weren't people she knew, weren't the ones she waited so anxiously to see. They would come, she knew, and she could only continue to wait. In the mean time, she would deal with the first to approach her.

...

Her body lay unmoving on the dark sands of Valhalla's shore, the gentle sounds of water filling the air. Her arm twitches and reaches out to grasp something that wasn't there and only the cold ground met her tiny fingers. She starts to mumble sadly. "Claire.." Bright blue eyes slowly opened, drawing in focus on the dull colorless world around her.

She looks around confused as she sits up. She knew this place, she had been here before. "What? Why am I in Valhalla? Why am I even... alive?"

The last thing she remembered was seeing a mass of images pass through her mind's eye, the future that they had changed. She remembered collapsing and hearing Noel cry out and then nothing. She then feels a memory that isn't her own, it feels familiar, warm but still unknown. Her gaze turns towards the direction of the heart of Valhalla, surely she could find some answers there.

Serah stands up, still dazed and confused, on unsteady legs. Her first steps are stumbling, almost tripping over her own feet until she regains some control of her limbs. She makes her way out of the beach area and onto the stone streets, here she encounters people everywhere she turns. Everyone looks just as lost as she does. She pays them no mind however and presses onwards to the center, and hopefully to answers.

...

Ten people had successfully gone through the throne room, deemed worthy and honorable for the task at hand, each became a warrior. At least thirty others were turned away, for their hearts were not pure enough or were unworthy of this privilege. Those that passed had left through an adjoining hall that led to the living quarters they would be housed within. Leaving their new Goddess alone once again on her throne.

Lightning sighs to herself, this whole ordeal is proving to be quite draining. Even as a Goddess her powers have limitations, even more so right now because she was still gaining strength from her awakening. She feels that she will need to rest soon and recover some energy. That will have to wait however, she knows it will not be much longer before a few familiar faces arrive, only then will she feel secure enough to leave her throne and rest.

"_Of course."_ Her left brow twitches in irritation, she felt the presence of the next to approach, and she knew exactly who they are. While he was on the list of people she wanted to see, he was, in fact, the last to be desired.

Snow's first steps into the throne room are cautious, still trying to figure out the mysteries of what happened just as everyone else. His eyes focus on the throne in the center, or more specifically, on the woman who sits upon it. To say his eyes grew to the size of saucers would be an understatement as he gaped at the pink haired woman. "Lightning? Is that really you?" He takes a few careful steps forward, confused even further by her silence. Her eyes were closed and it didn't seem she was going to offer an immediate reply. "Um… Sis?"

Her eyes remain closed but her lips move as she spoke silently, no malice could be detected as it had always been before. "I'm not your sister, at least, not yet." It was then that she opens her deep aqua eyes and stares down at Snow and all of his bulking mass for a body. She takes in his appearance, it is a bit different than last she saw him with his hair grown longer and wild, and also that he lacked his novelty bandanna. _"His coat looks filthy, what did he do, roll in a mud pit?_ _And does he even realize he looks like a chocobo with that hair?"_ She shakes her head. "Looks like someone needs a hair specialist. And a new wardrobe."

Snow chortled. "What? Nah, I kind of like my new style." He rubs the back of his head out of old habit, he was slightly nervous after-all. He shoves those feelings away and stands straight. "So I don't suppose you could explain what's going on here, could you Light?"

She leans back into the throne, an exhausted posture overtaking her and she exhales. "I'll explain everything when the others are gathered as well."

"Wait, others? Who exactly would that be?" He watches her anxiously, but patient. He knew not to press the ex-soldier for answers, but after she had not responded for a few minutes he couldn't help but try again. "Light?" His voice echoes but doesn't seem to reach her, and he begins to wonder if she had fallen asleep sitting there. His hand raises to scratch the back of his head once again. _"Guess I'll just have to wait around."_ A moment later and he hears the sounds of several footsteps coming up behind him, from the direction he himself had arrived to this room.

The blonde man turns to see who was approaching, a quick smile spreads on his face at the familiar faces. Sazh, Dajh and Hope walk side by side into the grand room, each of them having noticed him as well. "Hey, fancy meeting you guys here."

Hope was the first to speak. "Long time no see Snow. You're looking as smug as ever." Snow just grins at the now full grown boy and gives him a strong pat on the shoulder

"Yep. And look at you, all grown up."

"A lot has happened since we last saw each other Snow. Of course, given our current situation it doesn't take a brainiac to realize that much."

"Yeah tell me about it. The fact we're even here boggles my mind. One minute we're saving the world and I'm flying an airship, then BOOM, world falls apart. It's all black after that. I don't know what brought us back, I'm just thankful I'm with my boy." Sazh holds tightly onto Dajh's small hand. The boy just grins up at his father and offers a strong nod.

Hope turns to Snow. "So, do you happen to know anything more? I mean, we died right? The world was getting completely destroyed before I blacked out. How are we here? Wherever 'here' is."

Snow chuckles and points a hefty finger up to the throne. "Ask Sis here, maybe you'll be able to get an answer, unlike me. Seems she fell asleep or something when I was talking to her though. All she said, was that she would explain once everyone was here. Who 'everyone' is, is anyone's guess." As Snow explained this Hope and Sazh had gazed up at the prone Lightning.

"Light?" Hope calls out to her but receives no reactions from her. "She seems out of it, I guess we wait?" Snow and Sazh both nod in agreement, that is all they could do after all.

...

Hours later Serah is huffing as she finally reaches the central structure, she is exhausted from the wandering and getting lost in Valhalla at every turn it seemed. But she is here now and will finally, hopefully, find out what is going on. She looks up the large daunting staircase she has to climb now. With a heavy sigh and aching feet she starts her ascent. _"I haven't encountered any of the others. I wonder if they are here as well."_ A burst of energy and determination fills her small frame at the thought of possibly seeing her friends again.

It takes a while but she can see she is nearing the top. _"Should be just up there, come on Serah you can do this."_ As she gets nearer she starts to pick up the sounds of voices, angry voices. It sounds like there is a heated argument just ahead. She becomes apprehensive but presses on, finally cresting the stairs. She sighs again at the sight of a fairly long hall that stretches out before her, at the end she knew would be the center and her destination.

As she grows closer she notices that the voices are not getting any happier, but they did sound familiar and she picks up her pace.

...

In the throne room a bad drama is being enacted, or that was the thought Lightning had of the situation anyway. She had tuned them out as soon as it had started with Noel's arrival to the room. It had begun as a simple greeting between the men, but when conversation had turned to the topic of Serah and if any of them had seen her it was Noel who stated what had happened to the girl before Chaos destroyed the world. Of her being a Seeress, and of her death for having seen the changed timeline they had created.

After a slow absorption process from confused to furious Snow had assaulted Noel. "What do you mean Serah's dead? She can't be dead! I entrusted her to you, to protect her when I couldn't and you just.." Sazh and Hope were doing their best to hold the big guy back, he had already nailed a fist to Noel's face. Noel stood unsteady before him with a blackening mark on his face.

"If there would have been a way to stop it, don't you think I would have? Do you think I wanted that to happen to her? There was absolutely nothing I could have done, nothing! Serah knew what could happen, she knew the risks of changing the timeline, but even then she still went through with it. To save everyone, even if it meant sacrificing her own life… I couldn't have stopped her. If I could have stopped it…"

Snow still strained against the men holding him back, he wanted so badly to beat this man into a pulp. He had managed to force a step forward. "I won't believe it! I will.."

"Please stop fighting!" Serah finally reaches the room, hands quickly crashing down to her knees to support herself as she breathes heavily, catching her breath. _"That hallway is absolutely ridiculous."_

"Serah!" Her name is called out by both men. Noel looked ill upon seeing her while Snow broke free of his restraints and ran to Serah, scooping the tiny girl into his arms. "I knew he was lying, I knew you couldn't be dead." He squeezes her tightly before gently returning her to the ground, he keeps his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay Serah, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Snow please." She gently grasps his hands and removes them. She was too worn out and in no mood to be coddled. "I'm fine, really. And, Noel wasn't lying to you. In all honesty, I thought I had died, I should have. Why or how I'm here, I don't know." She looked to Noel, noting the nasty bruise blossoming on his left cheek. "Are you okay Noel?"

Noel's shocked expression eases into a content smile. "I'll be fine, I won't hold it against him this time. I'm really happy to see you're okay Serah." Hope had made his way over to Noel and now prods the mark a little, earning a whine from the injured man before placing a comforting hand over his cheek and offering a smile.

"He'll be fine."

Serah nods to him and turns back to Snow with an angry glint in her eye to which he noticeably cringes at. "Snow! I can't believe you did that to poor Noel! You go and apologize to him. Right now!" She points to the brown haired man.

Snow awkwardly rubs the back of his neck and looks to the shorter man. He huffs a little before offering his hand to him. "Hey, I'm real sorry about that man. When you told me Serah just up and died like that, I kind of lost it. Though that's not a good enough reason to have snapped at you as I did. I'm sorry."

Noel sighs and grabs Snow by the wrist. "No worries, I've suffered from worse. I'm sure I would have reacted the same if our roles were reversed. I'm truly glad to see you two be reunited like this. I just wish Lightning would go on and tell us what's going on now." He turns his gaze to the silent woman.

"Lightning, she's here?" Snow points over his broad shoulder and Serah shoves past the guys that had blocked her view of the throne previously and stares in awe at her older sister. The woman in question finally opens her eyes, a faint smile on both sisters faces. "Lightning I.." The elder woman holds up her hand to halt Serah's advance towards the throne. A confused expression crosses the girls face.

"No closer, please Serah. There will be a time to celebrate. For now, however, we must take care of some business. I need all of you to pay attention and make this choice on your own. The task ahead is both daunting and vital, for the survival and continuation of life as we know it." Lightning takes a moment to gather her thoughts, as she did so everyone lines up next to Serah to listen closely to what the armor clad woman has to say.

"As you all are aware, the world has been consumed by the Chaos that poured out from Etro's gate, everything became Valhalla as you see it. Everyone had perished. The cause was Etro's death itself, her power no longer controlled the Chaos and so it broke free. Originally I was given powers to act as her guard whilst she slept eternally. Upon her death however, I was granted all her remaining power, her final will to save the world was passed on to me."

"Upon my own awakening from crystal stasis, which was forced upon me by Caius, I came to recognize my powers. I revived every single human from the catastrophe that I could and placed them here within Valhalla. For now this is humanities only home, their living here comes at a great cost to me however. As this is not a place to support life I must continually provide my own energy to keep everyone here alive. Which means I will not be able to keep it up forever. A new home must be found."

"That aside, I must acquire willing and pure-hearted warriors to act not only as my guard, but as protection for the people. Caius is not dead, and while he has been drastically weakened he is still very powerful. He will strike, eventually, and we must be ready. It is now that I ask, who of you are willing to offer your own humanity in exchange for immortality and power beyond comprehension? If there is any doubt in your heart, any darkness, then I will have to turn you away. There will be no going back to being human once the change is made. The choice is great and is yours to make, all of you."

Each of the five adults present had deep thoughtful expressions as they absorbed all the information. Noel was the first to kneel in acceptance. "I will do anything to keep Caius from succeeding, and to protect the people that deserve a future. I feel responsible for what has happened. I had no intentions of stabbing Caius or killing the Goddess, but it was by my hand that Chaos was released. I must redeem myself in any way possible. Please accept me as a loyal servant and warrior to aide you, Lightning."

Hope is next to Noel and kneels as he did. "I also wish to fight. I've already sacrificed so much and traveled through time just to ensure humans had a future. I can't stop now, even if I forsake my own humanity, I want to see this to the end." Noel exchanges a quick smile with Hope before both bow their heads down, awaiting judgement.

Serah and Snow nod to each other, a smile on their faces as they kneel together. "You know I'm with you Claire. I've been separated from you too many times already, I'm not going to let it happen again. I want to be by your side forever, no matter what." The sisters share a smile.

"Yea Sis, there's no way we can let you do this without us, and wherever Serah goes, I go. I mean come on, you couldn't live forever without seeing yours truly, right?" He looks to her expectantly.

"I would be all too happy to never have see your face again for the rest of eternity." A hint of sarcasm could be detected in her voice, only a hint. Everyone present catches on though and giggles at Snow's poorly done hurt face.

Sazh is the last left standing next to Dajh, who is far too young to become a warrior himself. That in mind, Sazh obviously faces a bigger dilemma than the others had. If he becomes a warrior he will be separated from Dajh once a new home is found for the humans. He is too young to be on his own and they have no other family that he could entrust his boy to. Sazh sighs and scratches his head. "Well this is a bit of a pickle for me. I have to watch out for Dajh here and I won't be able to do that once a new world is found and I'm stuck here when he gets sent away. I can't do that to my boy, not again. What I'm sayin' is, I think I'm going to have to sit this one out."

Lightning nods in agreement. "That would be the wise decision Sazh, and I respect your wishes. I must have you leave the room however. If you go through the hall on the right of this room you will find a door with your names on them. You may not be warriors but I'll not have my friends far from me."

"Got ya. I guess I'll catch you guys later." Sazh, with Dajh in tow, make their way out of the room leaving Lightning with the other four to their business.

Once he is clear of the room Lightning rises from her throne, standing strong before her close friends and family. "Rise, all of you." They follow the command without hesitation and stand determined before her. She lifts her right hand towards them, aqua eyes glowing slightly as energy begins to swim and spark around her. Thunder and lightning crackle through the air outside and strong gusts of wind flow through the open room.

Her voice is empowered and echoes off the walls as she speaks. "I offer to each of you my divine blessings. May you shed no blood on the battlefield, may you feel no fear in the face of adversity, may you feel no pain upon broken bones, may you stand by my side ever vigilant and unwavering. For now and all eternity, my loyal Valkyrie."

As the final words escape her lips all the energy around her flares and extends to the others. Hope, Noel, Serah and Snow are each lifted from the ground, their clothing stripped bare as they are infused with both her powers and blessed armor to suit their new role. None of their eyes dare to leave Lightning's own through the quick process. Each of them are lowered back to the ground.

They all look themselves over, studying and adjusting to the new equipment. Lightning looks far more exhausted than she had before as she gazes between the four, nodding in approval. "It is done." They look to her once again. "The four of you are now immortal, powerful and under my command. All of you are the highest ranked warriors that I have, my personal Valkyrie guard, my elites. Specific tasks will come about in time. As for now I must rest, I have expended far more energy than I should have just after awakening."

"Don't you worry Sis, we got this guard duty covered. You go get some sleep for now." Snow grins at her and offers a thumbs up while Noel and Hope chime along, to which she sighs at.

"_Odin help me." _"I don't know if that's reassuring or discomforting." She steps over the gap that separates the throne from the rest of the room and approaches Serah. She pulls her younger sister into a strong embrace which is happily returned. "I'm glad you pulled through Serah. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to because you passed just before Chaos happened. You're here now though and that's all that matters." Lightning pulls back from the hug and smiles tenderly at her sister.

"I'm glad I did too. To be given this chance to spend time with you, nothing could have made me happier." A few tears escape the girls baby blue eyes. Her elder sister wipes the tears away, her own eyes growing weary. This doesn't get past Serah and she straightens up. "You should really go get some rest now Claire, you look like you're going to pass out at any moment. Don't you worry about anything and rest as much as you need, we will all stand guard."

To this Lightning huffs. "Right. Just keep those boys in check while I'm gone, alright? If any others arrive explain things to them, but I will see no one until I am ready. Until then they can wait." Serah nods. The elder sister turns and approaches the hall Sazh had disappeared into. "Serah's in charge while I'm resting, behave all of you."

The others share a laugh and chime a "Yes ma'am" together. Lightning rolls her eyes and leaves the room for her own private quarters. Once inside her apartment sized room she leans heavily against the door. All of the built up exhaustion and energy drain seems to sink in all the more at once. She walks to her bed, and through thought alone her clothes change to something comfortable. In this case a black tank top and shorts. Her tired body settles quickly on the large comfy bed big enough for a behemoth. The final passing thoughts exiting her brain as the silken sheets absorb her. _"Almost everyone important has gathered, and yet, why can I not feel the others? Why can I not see them? Fang…Vanille… They should have… by now… If not I…"_ Her mind finally gives in as she passes out, a single tear escaping her closed lids and dripping to the plush pillow beneath her.

...

On the rooftop of one of the buildings far from the heart two ice crystal forms pop and crack, chipping away bit by bit to reveal flesh hidden within. The first to awaken is Vanille, her vibrant green eyes taking a moment to clear up and look at her surroundings. "Where in the world… am I?" She looks a few feet to her left and finds Fang still laying there asleep. "Fang!" She crawls to the older Oerban woman and shakes her gently until a pair of forest green eyes lazily open.

Fang groans and tries to wave Vanille off. "I'm up alright."

"Fang get up, I don't know where we are. This place is strange." Fang sits up while rubbing at her eyes before standing and taking a look around.

"Strange ain't the half of it. Were in a city, yea? Don't see any people, or anything organic for that matter." Fang peers over the edge of the tall building and a gust of wind blows her back as a wyvern type beast flies up and away. "Hmm, not entirely empty it seems. We could use that guy. Vanille you got your rod?" Fang looks around and spots her own weapon resting near the opposite edge of the roof. She quickly runs to it and swipes it up before it could fall over.

Vanille's weapon was also laying nearby and the shorter girl picks it up. "Got it!" She looks towards the wyvern. "Hmm, it's a little too far now, it needs to come closer."

"Right, on it. Hey ugly why don't you come back and fight!" Fang starts shouting and making all manner of noises and motions to attract it's attention. It swings around and circles back towards them. "Here it comes Vanille!"

"Okay." It swoops over them and Vanille sends the lines of her rod out to catch it. As the hooks latch into flesh she digs her heels into the roof to anchor herself and hold the beast steady. "All yours Fang!"

The older woman didn't need to be told a second time as she leaps high into the air and brings her lance down hard at the base of its neck, impaling and grounding it on the roof. She gives Vanille a thumbs up. "Get on, we'll decide where to go once we're in the sky." The red head nods and leaps onto the beast and quickly wraps her arms around Fangs waist. The wyvern takes off and is airborne, flying about at Fangs command.

They both look around the vast colorless place, looking for anything that stands out from the rest. Then Vanille spots an odd looking building in the distance, it has what looks like a large green hoop at the top, larger than the others elsewhere. She points a small finger at it. "Should we try that way? That one looks a little different than the others."

Fang nods in agreement. "Alright, let's do it. Not like we have many options right now. Better hang on tight. Let's go big fella'!" The wyvern did as it was told and flew towards the heart of Valhalla. "This place doesn't look like Gran Pulse, and it doesn't look like anywhere I'd seen on Cocoon either." Vanille just nods against Fangs back while watching the dull scenery pass below.

"It doesn't look like anywhere I've seen before either. It's so… dead looking." Vanille peers down to the ground and buildings passing beneath them. _"Nothing. No trees, no flowers, not even grass. What kind of horrible place is this?"_

Fang takes her attention off the direction they are heading to glance below. She squints her eyes when people start entering her vision and points down. "Looks like we aren't the only ones here after all." Vanille looks down, trying to spot anyone familiar but they are too far from the ground to tell. Clearly the large monster they are flying on didn't go unnoticed as some people try to scurry out of site.

"They must think our friend here is coming in for a snack. It doesn't look like anyone is really doing anything, like they're just… there, standing around." Vanille's attention turns back to their destination. The building is much larger the closer they get and the wyvern starts to pick up speed.

"Hey, slow down big guy." Fangs command goes unheeded as it starts to dive towards a door at the top of a large flight of stairs. "Stop you idiot! You're guna kill us all!" The beast screeches and ignores her again. At this rate they were sure to crash into the structure. "Shit, hang on Vanille!" She wraps a strong arm around the smaller girls waist while the other hand grasps tightly at her lance. _"This has got to be the most daft monster I've ever encountered. We just woke up, with no brands, it can't end like this, not already!"_

Vanille has her arms tightly gripping around Fang. A mere few yards separate them and the stone wall now. Both women close their eyes tight and wait for the impact. They wait and are certain they should have run clear through the wall by now. It is Fang who opens her eyes first. "What the..?" She looks down and sees that both she and Vanille are somehow suspended in the air. The wyvern they were just riding is suspended in a similar manner off to the side.

"Hey, you two alright?" A familiar masculine voice asks. At this Fangs eyes jolt up to the doorway they should have crashed into and instead sees Snow and Serah. Both have their hands outstretched and as Serah lowers hers Fang and Vanille start to descend until their feet touch solid ground. This makes Vanille finally open her eyes and take in the situation.

"What the hell is going on? First we wake up on some rooftop in some weird place and now here you two are in weird get ups and…" Vanille places a hand on Fangs shoulder.

"Fang, calm down. They just saved us. Surely there is a good explanation." Fang noticeably relaxes. The red head turns her attention back to the others. "Thank you. I thought we were goners when that wyvern went out of control."

"It's nice to see you two made it out okay. Lightning didn't mention you two earlier so I wasn't sure… I mean, you were both in stasis so…" Serah shakes her head and walks up to the two Oerbans and pulls them into a warm hug.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but, uh, what should I do with this thing? Should we kill it?… That seems kind of brutal." They all glance to the beast still suspended in the air.

Serah thinks about it a moment. "Just send it back on it's way, I'm sure it knows it doesn't belong in this section of Valhalla."

"Hey, that homicidal thing almost killed me and Vanille."

"Fang, I'm sure it's just scared and confused. It wouldn't be fair to kill it while it's so helpless." Vanille pleads with Fang and the older woman sighs in submission.

"Fine, do whatever. But I want a damned good explanation on what the hell is goin on in this twisted place." The tall woman crosses her arms and stares between Serah and Snow.

"Right." Snow releases the wyvern from his magic hold and it makes a beeline in the direction they had come from. Snow and Serah begin to lead the two newcomers down the long hallway towards the throne room. They explain everything along the way. That they are now immortal warriors that serve under the, now Goddess, Lightning.

At the last bit of information both women are taken aback. "She's the new what? Wait, wait a minute here. You mean to tell me that moody, snide, cold-hearted, lone wolf Lightning is now our Goddess? I must still be dreaming. This entire situation, this world is all kinds of messed up." Fang pinches her own cheek and her confused expression only grows from the slight pain now in her cheek. _"Okay, not dreaming…"_

"I'll admit, I was surprised when we found all this out too. My own sister is the Goddess now. I'm still trying to accept it all, it's just so much to take in. I guess I'll have plenty of time to come to terms with it though, being immortal and all." Serah hums as they continue down the hallway at a slow pace.

Fang looks down next to her and notices that Vanille had fallen behind a few paces. "You alright Vanille? What's your take on all this madness? I can't even wrap my head around this one." She slows her own pace to match the shorter girls.

The red head looks deep in thought as she walks. "I… don't know. Maybe it will make more sense when we see Light." The more she thinks about things, the more down she began to feel. _"I wonder if she's changed, if she still…"_

Vanille's thoughts are cut short by Serah. "We don't know how long it will be until you two can see her. She was really exhausted from tapping into her new powers to bring everyone back and make us into Valkyrie. So she's resting now."

The red head sighs at this bit of news. _"Great, now I have to wait just to talk to her."_ Fang clearly notices the forlorn expression on her face and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, pulling the girl close to her side.

"Don't worry over it, we all know Light doesn't like to spend too much time sleeping, even when she does need it." The older woman chuckles at the thought of Lightning actually taking time to sleep. Vanille simply nods as they continue on. The end of the long hallway was finally in site.

"_I'll wait as long as it takes. I just want to see you again, Lightning."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry if this one was a bit slow paced and boring, for now I'm still setting the story up, getting the characters in, etc. etc. You can expect a little more action and some fluff in the next chapter. ;) Until then let me know what you guys think so far. Also, I'm debating on this turning into a Light/Vanille/Fang central story, instead of just Light/Van, I just feel like poor Fang is going to be left out, but at the same time I want to stick with the original plan and keep it simple for myself, haha, oh decisions, decisions. Help? I'll happily take opinions on that matter. Any who, until next chapter!~ ^-^


	3. Chapter 3 Reminiscence

**A/N:** Okay first I want to, of course, thank my awesome reviewers thus far, it always makes me super happy to read reviews and know that at least there are people reading and enjoying this so far. I also took your suggestions into account, as well as thinking some things through, I have decided to keep the story a Light/Vanille only pairing. Also, again, I'm so sorry for such a late update, this chapter has been a challenge to write along with finding the time to work on it.

This chapter will focus a lot on the past to give everyone a better feel and connection for how Light and Vanille came to be together. Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **Characters are property of Square-Enix, I'm just using them for my own entertainment.~

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3 Reminiscence<strong>

After the reunion between the old group it was decided that Serah and Snow would stay near Lightning and the heart while Hope and Noel went out to scout beyond the walls. Vanille now sits idly on the floor of the throne room, away from the others. _"It feels like we've been waiting around for days now and still no sign of Lightning. How much longer can she possibly sleep for? Or what if… What if she won't wake up? What if she can't? Maybe she used up far too much energy and I'll never see her again…"_ The young Oerban squeezes her eyes shut and roughly shakes the thoughts from her head, holding back the tears that rushed up at the horrible thoughts. _"No. I can't think like that. I have to stay strong."_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Fang approach her until a gentle hand on her shoulder jolts her from them. "Hey, you alright there Vanille?" The red head tries to fake a smile but knows Fang can see through it so she resigns and shakes her head silently. "Still worrying over Light I take it?" A simple nod against her pulled up knees is her only reply. The older woman sits next to Vanille and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Everything will be fine, you'll see. Light will wake up and storm right on through here like nothin' ever happened."

"I know. It's just, she's been out for so long. I'm probably just being impatient, aren't I." It was more of a statement, but Fang nods in agreement.

"Just a little." The older woman playfully ruffles the girls red hair. They both glance up as they notice Serah approaching them. "Hey there little Farron. Somethin' up?"

"No, it's still secure. I decided I'm going to go check-up on Lightning. She probably doesn't want to be bothered but I'm just going to peek in on her." Vanille instantly perked up at the mention of the idea.

"Can… can I come with you? I won't bother her, I promise." She fidgeted under the gaze of the other two women as she waits for an answer.

Serah looks thoughtful for a moment before offering a gentle nod. "Sure, I don't see why not. I know you're anxious to see her after so long." The pinkette giggles softly. "Snow also filled me in a little about the two of you. I never would have guessed that about my sister, not that it bothers me so long as she's happy. I expect both of you to tell me all about it later." She winks and Vanille's cheeks redden a little.

"Surely you wouldn't want ALL the details now would you? I mean, all the times that I heard the two of them-"

"FANG!" Vanille slaps a hand over the taller woman's mouth before she can spout anything to further embarrass her. "You shouldn't say things like that!" Fang easily plucks the girls hand from her face while laughing.

"Well it's only true. You two weren't exactly discreet enough during your… activities. Everyone heard, even poor young Hope. It's a miracle anyone got any sleep that night in Oerba." Vanille's face had turned beet red by this point, any hotter and steam would surely start blowing from her ears. Even Serah's cheeks had darkened a little and she coughs gently into her hand.

"Right. Okay, maybe not all the details. Anyway, I'd like to go check on her now, so if you do want to come then let's get going." Serah began to walk towards the hallway that leads to Lightning's room as Vanille gets up off the floor.

Fang gives her a pat on the back. "You better get movin' before ya loose sight of her. I'll see you later, alright." The red head nods and walks quickly to catch up with the younger Farron.

The walk to the room is silent, both women lost in their own thoughts. The hallway seemed to go on forever until they finally reach a large double door with intricate carvings engraved into the marble around them. "This would be her room." Serah keeps her voice hushed before silently pushing one of the large doors open. She glances around the spacious room until her eyes land on the massive bed. A lone, pink-haired figure lay sprawled out in the middle of it, covers tossed in every direction. "Well, she certainly doesn't sleep as one would imagine a Goddess to." Serah giggles quietly before moving aside so Vanille can peek inside.

The red head looks within and the sight of Lightning makes her want to giggle as well. A soft sigh escapes her lips as she watches the woman sleep, relieved to just see her alive. Her soft expression turns to slight concern however when she notices Lightning become restless. She hadn't even realized she began approaching the bed until she was standing next to it. She tosses a glance over her shoulder to find the door closed and Serah no where in sight. An embarrassed flush rushes to her cheeks before she looks back down to the restless woman.

Her emerald eyes take the sight in, Lightning currently lays on her right side in an almost fetal position, pink hair a mess. "Claire…" She silently whispers the woman's name before gently crawling onto the bed, making sure not to cause any disturbances as she lays behind Lightning. Gently she wraps a thin arm around her waist and shifts closer to her body, all while taking in the delightful scent of strawberries that always seemed to accompany the woman. She fights the sudden urge to burst into tears as she is overwhelmed with emotions and nuzzles into her back. _"It's been so long. I never want to be apart from you again Claire."_

Vanille continues to cradle the older woman until she feels her relax into a more restful sleep. She starts to feel her mind fading in and out of consciousness and it isn't long before she too gives in to a peaceful sleep.

**x-x-x Flashback x-x-x**

**-Vanille's POV-**

This area is hardly ideal for a quick stop, but I guess we have no choice, being on the run and all. Lightning, Hope, Snow and Sazh, they're all L'cie now, and it's my fault. Serah too. None of them deserved this fate, this shouldn't be happening. It's all my fault. If only I had never…

My thoughts get sidetracked when I notice the pink-haired woman named Lightning approaching me. I wasn't staring at her, was I? Oh no… "Is something wrong Lightning?" She stops a few feet away from where I am sitting and looks behind herself at the others and then back to me.

"No, everything is as fine as it can be given the situation. I just wanted to see if everyone is set to continue. We can't afford to waste much more time in this place or else we risk PSICOM finding us." Lightning is strong but she looks so exhausted, like she could pass out at any moment. Out of all of us she's been the most alert and always on point. I guess she can handle this kind of strain because she's a trained soldier, but still..

"Shouldn't you take a short break too? You look tired and…"

"There isn't time for that now. Not until PSICOM loses our trail." I cringed as Lightning cut me off. I don't think she means to be like this, it's just a bad situation. I'm sure she's not always so bad.

**-Lightning's POV-**

I sigh inwardly. I didn't mean to snap at her… "Look, I'll be fine, I've been trained to endure far more than this and I'll rest when I can afford to. Right now I'm just concerned for our safety and finding a way out of here before it's too late." Vanille seems to understand and nods before standing up, she swipes crystal dust from the pelt hanging over her rear. What is that fur from anyway? I don't have the chance to ask her as an aircraft flies over us, it's headed in the direction we came from. It's time to move.

It's not long after that when we find Serah's crystallized body. It's hopelessly stuck in the crystal lake but Snow is adamant to stay and try to dig her up. I push onward with everyone else, not that I didn't want to stay and dig my sister up, but I knew it would end in us getting caught. That and… I couldn't help but feel that my sister is lost forever in her crystal prison. I hide my emotions from the others and keep going, that's all that I can do for now.

**-Vanille's POV-**

We left Snow behind, all alone. He just couldn't stand to see his love like that. I'm sure I would have felt the same. Lightning was a little cruel to him, but I can tell she is hurting too. Serah is her own sister after all, her family. She's clearly trying to keep herself controlled, but it's like I can feel her pain. I watch her back as she walks farther ahead of the rest of us. She appears focused and calm but every time we make eye contact I can see the hurt and despair that's hidden there.

We have to hide as more airships fly above us, it's also then that Lightning spots a larger ship in the distance. "We're going to have to pick up the pace before they close off our way out of here." She speaks with such authority, I almost always feel overwhelmed when she talks, be it a command or not, her voice is just… empowering. I feel compelled to do as she says, without question or hesitation. Why is that? I hardly know her and I'm so willing to trust her judgement on everything.

I don't really have time to give it much more thought as things got more hectic from there. Soldiers and monsters at every turn, a nasty wyvern and crashing an airship into this place that Lightning called the Vile Peaks. It's also here that Sazh and I get separated from her and Hope. Eventually we find each other, only to be separated once more. This time it doesn't look like I'll ever see her again as our two groups head in completely opposite directions. I guess it shouldn't matter but during our time apart my thoughts would always end up on her.

**-Lightning's POV-**

Things had officially gone from bad to worse. First it was being separated from Vanille and Sazh, then struggling to Palumpolum with Hope. Then when we finally get here it's a mess, soldiers everywhere, they were waiting for us. Snow and this woman called Fang show up and make an even bigger mess of things, and then the woman reveals how she and Vanille are the cause behind everything, not intentionally, but still I let my anger out on her a bit, of course, it didn't help anything. It's much later that the four of us are able to meet up together at Hope's father's place, which is where we currently are.

Everyone is resting while they have the chance. I am far too restless to relax now, so I sit here alone on a sofa. My thoughts oddly reach out to that girl, Vanille. I wonder how she and Sazh are doing, if they made it out of the net, where did they end up. Why am I even thinking about her? It's thanks to her and Fang that the rest of us ended up like this… I can't hold back a frustrated sigh. It's not like they chose where to wake up and when. Only the fal'Cie can be blamed here. If it wasn't for them… perhaps I would have had the chance to apologize to Serah… no, I wouldn't need to because she would have never been made a l'Cie in the first place.

I lean my elbows against my knees and rest my forehead into my hands as I feel exhaustion overcome me. _"Shouldn't you take a short break too?"_ Her concerned voice echoes in my head, but there's no way that I could rest now, not with so much going on around me. I zone in and out of my thoughts, my eyes drift closed. Maybe I'll get some rest after all…

Huh, right. I don't think I slept five minutes before hell broke lose. PSICOM bust their way right into the Estheim's home. We held them off well enough but they were endless and Snow decided to pull a stupid move, it looked like we were done for. But then **they** showed up, the Cavalry. It turned out that they knew Snow and Fang and were there to help us out. Suspicious, but it still presented a better situation than the one we were in.

It was on their airship that we met Cid. He informed us that Sazh and Vanille were being detained in the Palamecia and we were going to rescue them. That girl is more trouble than she's worth, is my first thought, but as we continue waiting around until we reach our destination I can't help but wonder how she is being treated as a prisoner, as a l'Cie. I can only wait and hope she hasn't been harmed.

It's battle after battle as soon as we board the massive airship, nothing we can't handle. Finding our way around this massive thing is another issue…

**-Vanille's POV-**

Sazh and I have been stuck in this room for a while now. I wonder what they will do to us, to l'Cie. I just hope the others are alright, and Fang. After seeing her on that monitor it makes me worry that she is caught now too. No, Fang would never allow herself to be captured, surely she's trying her best to find me even now.

My thoughts drift once again to Lightning. I can't help but wonder if she ever went to that Nautilus place, the thought of Lightning playing with chocobos or playing around in general makes me giggle silently. I wouldn't mind going back in more peaceful times with her. She probably wouldn't want to though. I wonder what she does for fun, she doesn't really seem like the type to go out and have fun with others. I'm willing to bet she would stay home and clean her gunblade over going out. I guess there's really no point in trying to figure her out, it's not like she would ever give someone like me a chance anyway… What am I even thinking?

I'm startled from my thoughts to the sound of the alarm. Soldiers burst into the room but Sazh and I take them out and begin our escape. "I'm willing to bet it's the others here to bust us out. At least, that's what I hope." Sazh led the way, constantly getting closer to the commotion until we reached a dead end. So we made our own path with a grenade that Sazh had found along with our weapons earlier. I was hardly prepared for my reunion with Fang and the others but there they were. I was so happy to see her alive and well… I felt that way for Lightning too, but I didn't show it.

It seemed like we were never going to get a break. We took down a wyvern to ride on then stormed back into the airship and find Dysley, who turned out to be a fal'Cie, Barthandalus. How unfair it was that we are forced into an Ark after that, and it seems the only way out is thru. It wasn't long after us arriving there that everyone agreed it was the perfect time to recover before people started passing out during battles. We also agreed that two people would be awake at any time to keep watch. Fang and I were first watch because we wanted to catch up.

"You doing alright Vanille? You've seemed distracted since we met up." Oh boy, she's already onto me, and really there is no reason to hide my odd feelings, right? Talking about this could help too… maybe.

"I'm fine, really, just exhausted and kind of hungry." Fang nods in agreement but I can tell she is waiting for me to continue with a raised eyebrow, so I sigh and give in. "Fang, can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything Vanille, anytime, anywhere."

"Right. I don't entirely understand what I want to ask… but, how do you know when you like someone a lot?" Great, now she's got that smirk on her face.

"Ooh, Vanille's got herself a crush does she? Hmm…" Fang glanced around to the others in the party, each sleeping some distance away from us. "So, which one is it? I'm willing to bet on that boy, Hope. Am I right?"

"No, not at all!" Oops, that was a little loud so I lower my voice. "It's not him, really. Actually… it's her." I nod towards Lightning, who's back is currently facing us, whether she is actually asleep or not I don't know. Fang glances at the pinkette before looking back to me, her smirk is now a full on grin. "Fang don't pick on me, I'm asking for advice."

"Alright, alright. So you've got a crush on the stoic Cocoon soldier girl who has the tendency to be a bitch. What in the world has possessed you to have a crush on someone like her?"

"I… I don't really know, I barely know her." I watch Lightning's side rise and fall with her steady breaths. "I just, every time I look at her, or every time she speaks I feel something. Like I just want to be closer to her, I want to get to know her better. When Sazh and I became separated from her and Hope I felt so sad. The thought of probably never seeing her again almost made me feel sick." I sigh. "But there's just no way she would be interested in me at all, especially not with how everything is now. It's hardly the time or place for such things…" Fang had placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You're really into her. Love at first sight perhaps?" I shrug. "Have you at least considered telling her how you feel?" I shake my head. "Hmm, well, how about this idea. I go turn in for the night, Light and Snow are to be up next. So how about we don't wake Snow and you stay up with her, if you're up for it. If nothing else maybe you can get her to talk to you more." It was a good idea in theory, if not a little intimidating, but I was determined to give it a shot.

"I think I can stay up a bit longer. Thanks Fang." I hug her tightly before she stands.

"I'll go wake up sleeping beauty and tell her you'll be up with her. The rest will be up to you, alright? And make sure to get some sleep at least, no tellin' when we'll get another chance to."

I nod and she walks away in Lightning's direction. I hear their voices in a brief exchange but I can't tell what was said. It isn't a moment later before Lightning walks over and sits about a foot away to my left. "Fang says you're staying up. You should really get some sleep while we have this chance. I can more than handle guard duty on my own."

"I'm not tired right now." She only slightly nods, never once looking in my direction. Her gaze is fixed down the hallway in front of us, the only route for any danger to come from at the moment. My own eyes shifted between the dark hallway and Lightning's face, I can't help it. She's just so… beautiful. Did I just think that?

**-Lightning's POV-**

Why does she keep looking at me? Is there something on my face? I watch her out the corner of my eye, she's starting to fidget now. Did she need to ask me something? This is a little irritating… "Vanille." She visibly jumps as I call her name before tilting her head at me. "Do you need to ask me something?" I never look directly at her, I am on guard duty after all.

"Wh-what makes you think that?" She couldn't be more obvious. She looks almost afraid now.

"You keep looking at me like you have something to say. If you do then say it." She's looking down at her hands in her lap now. Great, did I hurt her feelings?.. Let me try that again. "You just look like you have something on your mind. If we're going to make it through this, everyone needs to keep their heads clear." I finally take my gaze from the hallway and look fully at her. Being this close, I never realized how vivid her green eyes are. She's peering up at me now.

**-Vanille's POV-**

How do I say this? Can I say it? Oh… here goes nothing, it's now or never. "I-I just… really enjoy your company." It's hard to look at her now, she's staring right at me. I wonder what's going through her head. Her eyes are narrow now, I should never have said anything, she's going to hate me now.

"Why? You don't even know me." Her voice wasn't harsh like it usually is, but she sounds suspicious. I can't blame her, given the circumstances. Well I might as well finish what I've started and get it over with.

I glance up at her, our eyes meeting. It's hard to keep that gaze within my own but I hold it as long as I can. "You're just an amazing person, from what I've seen so far I mean. You're strong and confident. I'll be honest, sometimes I feel scared when you're angry and yelling but I still feel safe around you, like I can trust you with anything, even my life. I… I'm sorry, I know this all probably just sounds weird to you. I just… wish I could get to know you better, if only things were different…" I can't think of anything else to say, I'm looking at the ground now as I feel too embarrassed now. I can only wait until she says something, if she does at all.

**-Lightning's POV-**

What the hell? She chooses a time and place like this for a confession? I don't even know how to respond to this and it doesn't look like she's going to say anything else now. What **can** I say to that? I don't know anything about her either. Sure she is cute in a way, if not a little odd. We're like polar opposites…

Before I could even process a reply an odd sound down the hallway captured my attention. Damnit, I let my guard down too long. I couldn't tell what was coming our way, but there was more than one. I yelled out for the others to wake up. As it turned out it was a pack of maybe twelve or so flan monsters, disgusting things. Eventually we took them all down but it was clear everyone was still exhausted. The issue between Vanille and I was dropped as Fang forced her to go sleep. There would be no more rest for me and Snow as we sat silently on guard for our remaining time in that spot.

As we made our way through the Ark nothing was brought up by Vanille, not that I expected her to say anything. It was later in that place that we came across Cid, we fought and defeated him but as if one issue wasn't enough Fang lashed out and her Eidolon Bahamut appeared. We took it down with relative difficulty and found an aircraft a bit further down from there. A Pulse, I mean 'Gran Pulse', gate awaited us as our only exit. So we took it, and once again found ourselves wrecking yet another airship, only this time we were no longer on Cocoon. This Pulse place was so vast and open, I felt so miniscule here. We made camp next to our wreck site, seeing as it provided a decently secure position.

I watched as Vanille and Fang conversed next to the fire pit. Surely they are excited to be back on their home world… I only hope that they are able to provide us with some guidance here.

**-Vanille's POV-**

We've been on Gran Pulse for a while and are currently making our way through the Archylte Steppe. It feels good to be back on our own world again. The sights, sounds and smells all bring back memories of better days. The others seem to be adjusting okay so far. Lightning is… I glance ahead at her, cape swaying in the breeze. Well, she's Lightning, she hasn't said much. I sigh. We never got to finish our talk, and I can't find the courage to approach her now. So I just wait patiently and hope that eventually she will talk to me…

We found and freed chocobos from some sahagins and as thanks for our help they allowed us to ride them. It was great, and fun to watch as everyone learned how to ride them properly. Hope fell from his several times before getting the hang of it, everyone else caught on pretty quickly. My chocobo decided it wanted to walk next to Lightning's so we rode side-by-side. It was a silent ride for the most part, but enjoyable. I would steal a glance at her when I thought she wasn't looking. She looks so regal while riding her chocobo.

I take another glance at her, she looks stunning with the setting sun behind her like that. Clearly I get caught in the image a little too long because I notice she's now staring back at me. I quickly turn away and urge my chocobo to walk a little faster.

**-Lightning's POV-**

I can't shake this feeling, why is it hitting me so suddenly? Every time I notice her watching me… my heart starts racing. Like some love sick teenager. I also can't help but notice how happy she was when we found the chocobos, or how cute she looks as she rides one. I shake my head. Get it together soldier, there isn't time for these feelings or trying to figure them out.

Although… when will there be a good time for such things? We're l'Cie, destined to turn Cie'th or crystal at some point. I glance at Vanille and catch her watching me, she must have got embarrassed because she quickly turns away and makes her chocobo walk further ahead.

I can't help but sigh. This is maddening. The sky starts to get dark and white glowing orbs begin to appear, Fang referred to them as 'stars'. It's odd and fascinating at the same time, seeing as Cocoon has no open sky like Pulse. Lights above just indicated civilization, not a place far beyond your reach like here. Again I feel the sensation of being so small in such a big world, it's unsettling.

Eventually we set up camp at the entrance to some caverns that we will enter tomorrow, Mah'habara or something is what they called it earlier. I take up first watch alone, finding a nice view point a short distance back the way we came. Alone I am left to my thoughts once again. Vanille… what about her is appealing? She's fit, can handle herself in combat, she can stay positive in a bad situation, she's genuine and cares for others easily, her eyes… her accent… I wonder how she'd look with her hair down. "Light?" Shit. A hand waving in my face breaks me from my thoughts, I try not to show how startled I am as I turn to the body it belongs to. Which, judging by the voice, I already knew it was Fang.

I fight a wave of irritation by being taken off guard. "What is it Fang?" She takes a seat on the ground a few feet away, leans back on her hands and stares up at the sky.

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd keep ya company for a while. You seemed like you had some serious thinking goin' on over there. What's on your mind?" Did she just ask that?

"I don't see how it's any of your business." She shrugs before laying back to relax, holding the back of her head in her hands.

"Just thought I'd ask. It's just odd to see you off guard and spacing out like that is all. Figured maybe you could use someone to vent on. Seems I was wrong." Tch, what would be the point in even talking to her about Vanille or my own weird feelings? Knowing her, she'd just rub it in my face and make a big deal about it. I don't need that kind of drama right now. "So Light."

"What?" I start polishing my blade as I wait for her to continue. I really hope she isn't trying to make small talk.

"About Vanille." That catches my attention and I set my gunblade down.

"What about her?" She's starring at me now…

"You know she likes ya, right? She's got it bad. She told me that she told ya how she feels but you haven't said anything back. Honestly, it's taken her off her game a bit lately, being worried about when or if you'll ever give her a reply." I open my mouth to speak but get halted by her raised hand. "I don't want to hear you excuses. Yeah times are rough. But given our situation, dragging things out will only make things worse, and like you said 'we need everyone's head in the game.' Whether you like her or not, just tell her so she can be happy or work on getting over it sooner rather than later."

She pauses a moment and looks back up to the stars above, my eyes follow to the bright orbs and she continues. "Look, the way things are goin' for us, we only have the here and now. No time for regrets. I'm just saying that if you like her, now's the time to tell her, because we don't know what will happen tomorrow and you may lose your chance forever. If you don't, then she needs what time is left to get over that rejection, but at least she'll know she tried and will have no regrets in the end."

As much as I didn't want to listen to her she had a valid point. We don't know what lies ahead of us, and it's not entirely fair to leave Vanille hanging without some sort of reply. She has been distracted during battles as well, bad timing with cures and weakened spells. I've been so lost in my own thoughts I didn't put the two together… I notice Fang stand and start to walk back to camp. "Good night Sunshine, think about what I said, ya." She stopped and glanced back at me over her shoulder. "Because hurting Vanille, is not a healthy option for you." With that she leaves me alone. What should I do?…

**-Vanille's POV-**

I sprained my ankle bad in the Mah'habara tunnels and everyone was tapped out of mana by that point so I would have to wait to heal it. So we can keep moving onward Fang decided to carry me, which was a long while ago and she looks like she's getting tired. Snow's got a busted rib, Hope looks like he's going to pass out, Sazh is limping and Lightning looks as stable as ever ahead of us even though she took a nasty blow to the head earlier and there's even a small trail of blood down one side of her face... We need to find some place to recover our mana soon. We're trying to track down Atomos so we can ride him out of here and reach the Sulyya Springs. It shouldn't be too much farther.

Fang stops when she almost bumps into Lightning, she's facing us. Why did she stop? "Fang, I can carry her for a while." Eh, she wants to carry me? Fang is setting me down slowly and I make sure to balance on my good leg.

"Sounds good, I could use a bit of a break." Riding on Fang's back is one thing but to ride on Lightning's. She bent down, back to me and is waiting for me to get on. This is embarrassing! But there's no way I could walk on this so, here goes... I take a limping step to get close enough and lean into her back, wrapping my arms around her neck. I feel her hands grab the back of my thighs and lift me up and immediately continues walking through the tunnels.

I can feel my cheeks burning from being so close to her, and it's now that I notice a pleasant strawberry scent coming from her hair. She's so warm… I couldn't help but lean into her a little more. She didn't seem to make any protest to my adjustments. Her stride was steady, a lot smoother than Fang's. I could feel myself being lulled to sleep in such a comfortable position.

**-Lightning's POV-**

Looks like she fell asleep. I can't help but notice how much warmer I feel having her body this close, I hadn't even realized how cold I was until now. I focus on the path ahead as we enter a large open room, grated metal floors mixed in with the stone and dirt and raised platforms throughout. It's in this room that we finally find a possible spot to ride this fal'Cie, Atomos. Why one would normally choose to ride one, I don't know, but if it actually gets us out of this place faster then I can't complain.

Hope must be learning recklessness from Snow as he decides to try controlling one of those damned robots again. For whatever reason more join in and combined they manage to stop the spherical fal'Cie in it's tracks. We board and go for a much smoother ride than I would of imagined. When it comes to a stop we exit and find ourselves in new terrain, which thankfully Fang verifies as the springs we wanted to head to.

It's only now that I feel Vanille rouse from her nap, she makes a surprised sound by the drastic change in scenery. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. How long was I out for? We're already in the springs." I shake my head slightly.

"Don't worry about it. At least you should of recovered enough mana to heal some of the wounds we have, then we can safely clear a spot out for camp." She perked up at that.

"Oh! Yes, I think I have enough to heal at least you and Snow" I didn't get to set her down before she places a hand next to the wound on my head and casts a strong Cure, the pain faded almost instantly.

"Thanks Vanille." My body tingled with the remnants of the spell as I carefully help her off my back. She balances on her good leg, using my shoulder for support while Snow takes his time getting to us. I watch her as she heals Snow of his own injury. She looks so worn out and is still managing to heal us. We pushed hard to get out of those tunnels, at least we made it out in as good a condition as we are. "Okay, Snow and I will go ahead and secure the area a bit before we set up camp, everyone else just rest up here until we're back." I help Vanille into a sitting position before heading off.

**-Vanille's POV-**

I giggle softly when Lightning is out of sight and Fang walks towards me. "What's so funny there? Sure looked like you and Sunshine were gettin' awful close earlier. She say somethin'?" I shake my head.

"No, I just can't believe I slept so long like that. She really does have a soft side though, somewhere in there." Fang hums in agreement. We continue to wait there in silence for a while. I was starting to get anxious and worry that there were too many monsters for the two to take care of. They've been gone a few hours now…

My worries fade when we see Lightning and Snow return, both looking disheveled and a couple bruises and scrapes but nothing bad to speak of. "Okay, the area ahead is cleared out. Let's move and set up camp quickly." We all stood, Fang helping to support me, and followed them into the cave where the spring was.

Inside we get a fire going with what we could find. After preparing some meat from one of the dead creatures earlier and Hope heals both Sazh and my wounds. After that everyone pretty much passes out. All but Lightning and Fang, who will take first watch. I wanted to stay up with them, but Lightning demands that both I and Hope rest so we can recover our full mana. I suppose it's for the best so I lay myself down and watch the two walk away to a higher vantage point before my eyes become too heavy to keep open…

I'm awoken by a light tapping on my shoulder. Did I sleep too long?… No, it's still dark out. "Vanille, wake up." It's Fang. I rub at the sleep in my eyes as I sit up.

"What is it Fang? Is something wrong?" I look up to see a small smirk on her face.

"No no, all's good. Just thought I'd give ya another chance to spend some alone time with Light, since she is going to stay up a bit longer." She winks at me. Oh Fang, what am I going to do with you… Not that I'm complaining, I do appreciate her help. I stand up and stretch as Fang points out the direction that Lightning is in. "I'll see ya in the morning alright." She ruffles my hair a bit before finding a decent spot to sleep in.

I find Lightning on the highest platform of rocks, she tosses a quick glance at me before turning her gaze back to the rest of the cave. "What are you doing up?" I walk close to where she is and sit next to her, drawing my knees up to my chest to help keep the cold out.

"I've rested enough, and it's not fair for you to have to stay up alone." It's so much colder up here without the fire nearby. I fight off the oncoming shivers, giving a glance at Lightning. She isn't shivering at all. "Aren't you cold? I could make a small fire up here." She didn't reply right away.

"Of course I am. I'm just used to it. If you want to stay warm you should go back to the others." Now she's just being stubborn. I get up and walk back towards camp to retrieve some of the fire material we have left and carry it up. After setting it into a small area behind where Lightning sits I light it with a fire spell. There, that's much better. I sit back where I was a moment earlier.

Nothing is said for a while after that and I can feel my eyelids getting heavy once again and I nod off a few times. I'm suddenly warm all over with something soft under my head, once again I'm drawn into sleep.

**-Lightning's POV-**

She's going to fall off the edge if she keeps nodding off like that. So stubborn, I sigh slightly and reach out to her, gently pulling her half asleep body closer to mine until her head rests on my lap. What am I doing? I should just make her go back to camp with the others… I look down to her sleeping face, she looks too peaceful now.

I look back at the flame behind us, can't say I'm not thankful for that at least, tonight is far cooler than the others since we got here. I turn my gaze up to the hole in the ceiling of the cave, to Cocoon which is clearly visible from here. It still amazes me to see it from the outside like this… I wonder if I'll ever make it back there before…

My attention is drawn back to Vanille as she shifts her position a bit, an indecipherable mumble escaping her lips. It wasn't until a moment later that I realized I had a dumb smile on my face. Sigh. What am I going to do about her? I gently place a hand on her head and pat her soft hair. To just accept her feelings and deal with my own along the way, or just reject her straight up… I continue to watch her sleep, completely losing track of the time, I don't know when I fell asleep. Some guard I am.

I don't know how long I was out for, but I woke up with my own head on Vanille's lap. How our positions were switched and why I didn't wake baffles me. I don't get up right away. Her quiet humming and gentle fingers stroking through my hair are far too soothing to escape. My thoughts run rampant and it seemed everything became clear in an instant. I can't leave things as they are. "Vanille." Her hand stops mid stroke before retracting from my head.

"Yes?" I push myself up to sit and gather myself before turning to her fully. She looks away nervously, hands fiddling in her lap. I reach out and grasp her cool hands in my own. The sudden contact pulls her attention to me. "Wh-what is it?" I take a deep breath.

"Look Vanille. I don't know what the future holds. I don't understand what the feelings running rampant in my head mean right now. I don't know if I like you in the same way that you like me, or if I ever will." She tilts her head down, ready for the rejection. "But…" I reach a hand up and grasp her chin, tilting it up to make her look at me. I can see the signs of tears already building in those green orbs. "I'm willing to try and figure it all out with the time that we have left, no matter what lies ahead."

Her face brightens after a slow period of processing what I said. It isn't a moment later that she flings her entire body at mine and pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh Lightning. I don't know what to say. I'm just glad you will give me a chance. I never imagined that you would." We spend the rest of the night sitting close next to each other until the sun started to bring light into the cave and the others start to wake up below.

"We should join the others and prepare to get moving again." Vanille nods her head against my shoulder. I make to get up but she stops me with a hand on my arm. I look at her confused. "What… mf" Before I can fully process that she just kissed me she's already stood up and is walking away. Okay… Didn't see that one coming. I shake it off and get our day started, there's no time to ponder over things now.

Our day starts out odd enough. Fang and Vanille walked far behind the group, surely talking about what happened last night. I can't help but roll my eyes. How none of us noticed that the two fell even farther behind is beyond me. When they finally catch up they tell us of how Vanille's Eidolon finally made it's appearance. They skip the details of what brought it about and now isn't the time to ask as we make our way to Taejin's tower.

**-Vanille's POV-**

Last night wasn't what I expected, but I'm happy about it nonetheless. Of course that mood was slightly ruined when Fang and I had that argument and Hecaton came out to play. At least that's over now, I feel much better now that I'm no longer hiding that secret from Fang. We spend hours and hours solving puzzles, fighting monsters for giant statues and trying to avoid the fal'Cie, Dahaka, through the tower. It should have been obvious that once we finally reached the top we would have to fight him.

A tough battle indeed but we managed to pull through with minimal injuries, mostly just mild burns that were easily taken care of… From here, it would be straight to Oerba. The sight of it from the top of the tower wasn't promising at all, but it was our only option, so we continued. I tried to hide my discomfort as we walk through the hollow streets, nothing but Cie'th and crystal dust. It's overwhelmingly sad to see your home, once full of life and nature, so desolate and dead.

We work to secure as much of the village as we can and decide to sleep within the buildings the coming evening. Everyone is feeling down, the last place we had hope to find any clues in, turned out to be a waste. As the others settle down to sleep, I turn to Fang. She just wants to be left alone, it's hard to imagine but I'm sure this has hit her harder than me. I look around the room for Lightning but I don't see her. "Where did Lightning go?" Sazh points to the door.

"She walked out a little while ago. Doing what Lightning does." I stand and make for the door, I want nothing more than to be near her now. "You shouldn't go wandering around in the dark."

"I'll be fine." With that I walk out into the cool evening air. Lightning is nowhere in sight from here so I begin to walk aimlessly around, watching and listening for any sign of her. It's not until I reach the broken stairs near the shore that I spot her, leaning against a pillar with her arms crossed over her chest as she looks up to Cocoon. I walk towards her without a word. She had tensed when she heard my approach but relaxed when I came out of the shadows.

"Don't go sneaking up on me like that. I could have shot you." I walk right up to her and wrap my arms around her waist. She's probably wondering what I'm doing. I just can't stand being alone right now. She pats my shoulder. "Hey… are you okay?" I shake my head, face pressed into her warm chest. I feel her wrap her arms around me… I hadn't meant to, but I broke down a bit then. Crying into her chest as she tried to console me. We stayed like that even after I had calmed down.

"I just… never imagined that my home would be like this. It's hard to take in, like it's not real at all. And we came here with the hope of finding answers, but instead we get nothing for our efforts. I'm sorry." I fight the urge to cry again. Lightning lifts my chin up, our faces merely inches apart. "Lightning I…" She places a finger over my lips.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong here. Given our situation, it was either find a goal to aim for or wander around aimlessly. We all chose to come here because it was our best option so stop beating yourself up about it. We'll figure out where to go from here in the morning, together." I almost feel like I'm melting when she gently presses her lips against mine. Is it selfish of me to say I want more of this? To say I don't want this to end? I never want to give this up, give her up.

We both knew it wasn't the perfect mood or setting, it would have been far too soon under normal circumstances, but still, we made love that night. If someone would have told me that Lightning could be gentle and sweet when I first met her, I would have not believed them because of how cold she always acts. But that's all it is, an act. Inside she is kind, human just like the rest of us, and so very warm.

As we lay together she told me a bit of her childhood. How she came to be Lightning, how she had to raise Serah and joined the Guardian Corps at a young age. And… "I want to tell you something, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone." I look up at her curious.

"A secret? If it's a secret from Lightning I swear to never tell a soul." Her hand is stroking up and down my spine, the tingling sensation almost tickled.

"Claire." My confusion grows.

"Huh? Claire? Who's that?" She laughs lightly. It's the first time I saw her laugh, it was a beautiful sight to behold, not to mention the sound.

"Yes, Claire… It's my real name. Make sure you don't use it around anyone." Is she blushing?

"So… does that mean I can use it if it's just us?" She looks down at me, my head resting on her chest. She looks like she's thinking about it seriously.

"I don't even like Serah using my name, but… I guess it's okay. But only when it's just us." I smile as I lean up to place a kiss on her chin.

"No one else will ever hear that name escape my lips but you, Claire."

"Don't wear it out." I giggle at how cute she is being about it. We spend the next hour talking about my own childhood before we both fall asleep in each others arms.

**-Lightning's POV-**

Our moment together seemed bittersweet. We woke at first light and joined the others where we decided we would explore the bridge that goes through Oerba. Barthandalus waited for us at the end, the bastard made a sick joke out of using my sister's appearance to confuse us. For the second time we fight him and win. He provides us with an airship that will send us back to Cocoon. Clearly it's a trap. Going by the information he gave us, we decide that we must find Orphan and save it… Too bad we didn't know then what we were to find out ahead.

Cocoon was chaotic right from our arrival. From being chased down the racetrack and fighting endlessly all the way to the center of Eden and ultimately to Orphan… Who turned out to be Barthandalus. What a mixed up freak of a fal'Cie. There was no way around it, he had to die. So we fought and won. It was what really happened in the end that made everything messed up.

"Fang… Vanille!" They floated apart from the rest of us. What the hell are they doing? Vanille looks at me directly, I can see the tears in her eyes but she looks determined… To do what? Did they plan this? I watch her lips move, 'I love you', before she faces Fang. I'm losing my senses, growing numb, skin turning to crystal as I watch them join hands and become engulfed in a blinding light. The last thing I see before I fall into the darkness that comes with crystal sleep is the image of a massive Ragnarok, the two combined to make one powerful beast…

It's only when we miraculously awaken from crystal stasis not long after that we see what happened. Fang and Vanille, they saved Cocoon by sacrificing themselves… Damnit! It can't be like this. Not when I was finally… It's just, it's not fair. Why did we wake up? Did they too? Are they trapped in there somewhere now? I start to feel a panic rise in me. The others around me are making a commotion and I gasp as I look up to see Serah approaching us. She's okay.

My thoughts are temporarily switched to being happy to see Serah after so long, then back to wondering about the well being of Fang and Vanille. Suddenly I feel as if I'm being engulfed in a dark fog and a loud ringing invades my ears. What's going on? The ground starts to crumble beneath my feet. I cry out for the others to watch out, but they don't seem to hear me. I struggle to break free of this darkness, but it's too much and I am pulled down by an unseen force. Down… and towards my new destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Omg monster chapter! What the heck happened to this chapter you may ask… Honestly I couldn't tell ya. Switching POV's is painful and I think I dragged everything a little too much here. So I apologize if I lost a few people with it all… heh. Not as much fluff as I had intended either.

Also a simple warning, it will probably be a few weeks before the next chapter because it's crunch time for me to work on my costume for con in two and a half weeks. Please me patient with me! Let me know what ya'll think of this. Should I never write in POV's again? Haha! See any errors of any kind? Just let me know. Well, until next time.~


End file.
